Moving spirit
by Creator007
Summary: Amanda fell in love with big bad hybrid Klaus in the past.. when she meets him again her life lifts up for next stage.. find out more..drama, romance, supernatural twists etc etc..! (klaus/oc; kol/oc; elijah/oc) *ON HIATUS*
1. Breaking lance

**hello! this is my another one.. this starts from season 3.. hope y'all lyk it!**

**i do not own anything including lyrics!**

**Title: Moving Spirit**

**Fandom: Originals**

Tennessee:

I need you here with me..  
Don't take this too far now…  
Your eyes seem so lonely inside you  
Feel like you've lost your mind!

Could have been the champagne, the champagne!  
Could have been the cocaine, the cocaine..!  
Could have been the way you looked at me!  
That told me we were through….

Amanda is lost into that song singing alone but is upset when she finds its time to get into house. She parks her car still hymns the last lines when she enters the house. "You're back!" says Keisha to her, "Need something to eat?"

"Nope, I'm good. I just want to go to sleep. See you in the morning," she yawns tucking her brunette hair behind ear and goes straight to her room. Keisha is a perfect host when compared to Cami. It never bothered Amanda as she's a paying guest. It is definitely hardest day at work. Damn! Screw her team lead. He never showed concern to any one till now. He is such a pig! She rolls eyes at that memory and throws her bag on bed. Sooner she takes a quick shower and changes into her pajamas. She smiles sitting on bed and inhales deeply. "Heaven!" she says to herself bouncing on bed.

When she's about to lie on bed she heard a scream._ Keisha!_ She thought while running downstairs. Keisha is standing beside door while two blonde strangers are already in the house. One is holding Cami and the other is leaning against door. Listening to her footsteps, one who is next to Cami turns to her.

"Klaus?" she gasps.

Klaus is equally stunned to see her back. "Amanda!" Yes, both know each other well; so well that Amanda knew that he is vampire and highly obsessed with idea of breaking curse and making hybrids. She steps down from stairs watching him, only him, the one who she fell in love with and also admitted it back when they were in London.

Klaus didn't seem to be happy meeting Amanda back in this situation. He wants her to be safe and deep in his heart he loves her always but never admitted like she did. But now he has decided something.

Klaus turns to other guy, "Finish this one quickly," he says pushing Cami, "Make that one suffer," he points Keisha. Then he turns to Amanda with her favorite grin, "Come on, love," he gives hand. She snaps out of thoughts immediately, "What? No! I am not going anywhere," she says.

His smile drops, "Don't make me to compel you." She smirks, "You know you can't compel me."

_Thank god! he couldn't,_ she thinks.

"Oh yes! I forgot. Then let's do this in my way," he smirks back and sweeps her in bridal style and steps out from that house. Amanda hears her mates' scream after them. She struggles to get down but failed because of his iron grip around her. "There is no need to kill them! Tell him to stop!" she cries. Klaus didn't listen to her even. He shoves her into the passenger seat and pulls away quickly. Neither of them speaks on the way to hotel.

Sooner when they reach the place, Klaus is the first one to speak: "Well, well.. here we are," he turns to Amanda. She is staring simply front of her; her eyes are filled in tears. Klaus don't like when someone is crying especially not his Amanda.

_His Amanda!_ Wow!

"Hey," his voice is soft. She wipes all her tears turns to him with a frown, "You've changed Klaus". He didn't expect that from her. Before he could say something she adds, "I mean you became stronger than before," she pouts looking at her bruised arm. He let out a relief smile, "Well, I am stronger," he replies getting down from car followed by her.

"What do you mean?" she asks. He grins with wide eye, "Let me show you."

He takes her to his king-sized bedroom. When both gets settle down on his bed and chair respectively, he smirks again, "Wanna see?"

She gasps jumping on bed when she saw his bright big yellow eyes, "You broke the curse!"

She didn't know much about it because he never revealed whole story of it except how he was cursed by his very own mother. Once he said that he killed his siblings. That's all she knows. Not about daggering, nothing about doppelganger shit. He doesn't want to worry her with unnecessary things.

"Cool," she smiles stiffly when he gained his composure. Klaus nods mildly gazing at her.

The silence between them is awkward. But she brings to an end, "Why did you bring me here?" she frowns. "You killed them, why?" she wants to know the reason behind it because she believes that he will do things on purpose whether his motive is good or bad.

He rolls eyes, "As interrogative as ever. You haven't changed love, do you?"

Amanda wrinkles nose shaking head. He scoffs, "Yeah." After a beat he says again, "Okay, you go to sleep…," he is cut by her, "Nope! I am not staying. I have a job to do, got it?!" she squeaks.

"If you want I can compel your boss," he replies recklessly. She grits her teeth, "I will run away". He shakes his head at her childish behavior. Doesn't she learn from her experiences in the past? He gets up from chair, "I'm sure people will laugh at your face when you wear pajamas to office," he teases.

Amanda looks down huffing. "Goodnight, love," he smiles before he vanish, closing door behind.

She sucks her lip and go to sleep gradually recollecting her memories with him.

**So wat u think..? **


	2. Follow you to every where

_"__Is it compulsory?" Amanda stress on the topic again. Klaus smiles at her, "It is, love. I will be back as soon as possible," he sits beside her on bed. "Then take me with you, Klaus. Please," she pleads. Her request makes him to feel guilt on one hand and cannot understand why she wants to stay with him. So he thought to know the reason, "I can't take you with me wherever you like," his voice is cold all of sudden. Her heart felt the twinge and he continues further, "Besides I don't understand why you want follow me like lost puppy," he frowns. She bites her cheek inwardly, "Because..because… I love you, Klaus," she blurts. He blinks at her shockingly. _

_After what it seemed like minutes she looks into his ocean blue eyes and leans in pressing her lips on his. _

_"__I love you."_

Amanda wakes up scanning the bedroom and found no one in her room. It's been a day since Klaus held her captive, at least what she feels. Of course, it is like prison. He supplied clothes, food; he didn't speak well which is really irritating. She finds a note on the stand in which it is written that:

GOING TO SMOKY MOUNTAINS, WILL BE BACK SOON. KLAUS.

_Seriously, why the hell did he even bring me here?_ She snorts. Then she makes her mind up to something and so quickly takes a shower and leaves to Smoky Mountains. It is dangerous she knows it but she want to put this to an end.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Darkness isn't lovely to spend, especially not in forest, alone. Dammit! Amanda is here in this spot for third time. She is lost and she wants to shout it out loud. Really, it's a good idea. Who could be around except Klaus and Stefan?

"Klaus!" she yells. "Stefan!"

She repeated for several times but there is no use. "Are they sleeping in a cave or under water?" she mutters annoyed. Suddenly, something moves behind her making her to turn around. A wolf! Exactly it is inches in front of her. Her heart skips a beat looking its bright yellow eyes, just like Klaus'. It growls watching her intently. One wrong move, she'll be finished. Her body gets heated up as if she's in fever. Where in the name of god is Klaus?

Her eyes are burning; this course of tension is surely different from what we feel. Stefan comes into picture all of sudden and diverts that ferocious doggie. She blinks twice analyzing what just happened. It is almost a death call. Good god! "Stefan is my savior," are her last words before her fall down on to the ground and pass away.

Stefan comes back to her unconscious body, "Amanda?" he shakes her warm body. "Amanda?"

Klaus would definitely don't like to see her in this condition. Stefan lifts her up calmly and takes her to where Klaus is sitting, on a log, cursing looking at dead bodies around. Stefan keeps her body down and examines his wolf bite. Klaus jolts something in his, snarling out loud.

"I did everything I was told. I should be able to turn them," he pauses glancing at his failure army. "I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed a doppelganger," he barks looking at Stefan. He mumbles to himself again and stops when he saw Amanda lying down unconsciously. He steps to her and take her head into lap. "What happened to her?" he growls. "She is standing in front of wolf when I reached place, I distracted it but when I go back she is in this state," Stefan explains.

Klaus examines for wolf bite on her body and found nothing but change in her body's temperature. Although, he ignored it and gives Stefan his blood and leaves taking her into his arms and start moving out from this forest.

When he reaches his hotel room, she jerks gasping loudly. "You're safe," he confirms laying her on couch. He can hear to her heart which pounding like a drum. Amanda relaxes immediately glancing at surroundings. She is in hotel, away from that wolf, away from the forest and moreover closer to Klaus.

"What are you doing there, love?" he clench his teeth. "I came in search of you," she replies meekly. "And why is that?"

"I want to settle this down today, Klaus. I don't want to stay here anymore."

He clearly doesn't like that idea. They both sit quietly and he breaks it first, "What do expect from me?" he asks in low soft voice. She frowns. "What you want with me?" he asks staring at her.

She smiles taking his hand, "I want to marry you, Klaus. I want to be your wife," she says. His breath hitches and she continues dreamily, "I wanna make love to you. I want to laugh with you, fight with you, cry on your shoulder. I want to watch you paint, I want to give you love every day..every single day till I die," she points his eyes, "staring into these beautiful eyes," she snaps into reality. He didn't speak other word, "I know that's little bit too much to ask. So, I…," his lips are already on hers. It took few seconds to her to recognize what's going on.

Sooner their lips started moving in sync and their bodies are close. Her hands tangle in his blond locks and his hands are travelling wherever they like to be. Her body started warming up again slowly as she reaches for the hem of his shirt. He freezes and pulls away quickly with a smirk, "I thought you want to marry first."

"Klaus please not now!" she groans reaching for his lips again. "I am sure it can wait, love," he grins widely. He wants her now as much as she wants him but he liked the idea of getting married even though not his type. Looking at her disappointment, he tucks a strand of her hair behind ear, "By the way the date is set," she gapes at him, "Tomorrow," he adds.

She smiles from molar to molar and throws herself at him kissing again.

**please lemme know wat u r thinking.. please review! **


	3. Not so Klausy

**Here's another one, a little short..:/ enjoy reading:**

Amanda's heart is beating hardly making Stefan who's beside her to smile. "You seem little noisy. Is everything okay?" he asks. "I guess I am," she mutters tensely setting her strapless wedding gown straight. Living by his side for a life time isn't a normal thing._ "Not a life time, love. I was planning to keep you with me forever,"_ she remembers Klaus words and swallows lump formed in her throat. Both of them are outside church.

Like Klaus promised they are soon to be couple officially. He planned it to be simple without any invitations. Not so Klausy! He likes big parties and she is aware of that. But he changed course this time. No one knows except three of them and priest of course. "Are you sure about marrying him, Amanda?," Stefan inquires to her surprise, "I don't know the relation between you and him but I guess you are familiar about him well," he is serious all of sudden. In her two days span with him, he spoke once or twice to her and never appeared to care about her. She curls her hand locking with his while walking on the altar.

Amanda can see Klaus, who's in black formal suit giving his dashing smile. His eyes set on spark sooner he saw her coming in the most beautiful avatar. "My wife," escapes from his mouth.

Amanda grins at Stefan's comment, "Well, I don't know what he did to you but..," she glances at Klaus. "I think he isn't completely bad either," she adds, "just act like irrational sometimes."

Stefan gives her stiff smile before her standing next to Klaus. Taking her hand Klaus smirks, "Fabulous!" She flushes into cherry red while the wedding ceremony begins. As it goes on Klaus glance at her in middle making her to flush deeper.

Klaus looks at her and eagerly waiting for her to be his, forever, the one who loves him and want to stay with him. Sooner, the priest sets out to the part "I do," sliding platinum rings to their fingers one by one, he kiss her, pouring a lot passion into it.

Once they pulled away, Amanda can see ocean blue eyes dancing in lust. Klaus pulls her closely, "Time to lose your virginity," he whispers into her ear. She tilts her head aside, "Waiting for that," she winks.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Klaus pushes Amanda on the door roughly, nips her neck making her to moan. She grips his hair to roots when he showers kisses all the way on her exposed skin area. His hands grasp her waist and she surrenders herself when he kisses her back. He decided to give her best of best in everything including sex. God! Looking her like this in bra and panties makes him to forget the word 'control.' He groans when she bit his lip and is very much aroused.

In a blur he throws her onto bed. He gives her lasting lustful look before he proceeds further. He is one for foreplay but today he wants to keep it aside. Today he wants to keep everything aside, Stefan, hybrid army, family, all the thoughts that are bugging him…everything! Today is about him and his lovely wife who's lying in front of him eagerly looking forward for his next move.

Amanda's temperature rises in waiting, a different kind of rise. She can feel that her body is emitting radiations but thought out of anticipation. Her energy spreads throughout the room so that Klaus couldn't feel any change with her temperature.

"I am beautiful I know that. Now do something, partner," she growls. He raises brow and smirks, "Your wish is my command," he mumbles. After a little foreplay he thrust into her penetrating through her virginity. All the time he is delighted listening to her moans and pleas for his every thrust. He is sure that his kind of love and passion leaves bruises on her body at least for few days but is equally surprised when she is awake after their wild ride.

"You're pretty loud," he curls hand around her pulling her closer. She plays on his bare stomach tracing lines with her fingers. She meets his wonder filled gaze and smirks, "Credits to you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I thought you might be tired by now, love," he is really concerned for his wife. She pouts, "Well, I am not," she seriously isn't that exhausted. Maybe because of the changes occurred in her body. Sooner, the room cooled down and she did. But that didn't last for long. She crawls onto him now that she's on him and flashes at him, "Not till my part is done, darling."

With that she leans in giving him slow and breath- filling kiss.

**Please review!**


	4. Cat is out of bag!

**first of all, thanks for visiting and views.. and favs n follows..**

**here i'm posting two chap.s.. hope u'all lyk it..!**

It's been a week since they married. Klaus didn't happen to be himself, thinking, feeling nervous about something and Amanda began to worry about that. All this week he kept her in dark, avoided her questions also dragging her here and there. First to Chicago, then he left her guarded there, now they are on their way to Seattle. She is standing in the balcony of a random hotel room, looking at the night and lights of the city with a smile on her face.

She still does remember how she met Klaus.

At Westminster:

_Amanda decided to walk in the park as it is her favorite day. It is full moon day. _

_She takes deep breath in and hymns. Children are playing with their parents; park is completely filled with their joyous laughter. She smiles looking around and finds a person sitting all alone on a bench. After having a close look she identified him as Klaus, the one and only. _

_"Hello!" she says as she approaches him. He turns and stares at her questioningly, "May I?" she points seat beside him. He smirks, "Of course, sweetheart."_

_"By the way I am Amanda," she raises hand for a shake. He shook it, "Klaus."_

_"Yes, I know. The one and only," she blurts gaining an amused look. "Um..actually I know you before. Last week you'd attended for an art exhibition, remember? Even you're part of that," she grins. He nods, "Yeah, I was. So you're there too. But I didn't get chance to meet such a pretty one like you," he switches into flirty tone. She flushes, "Uh.. I've tried to meet you but..you seemed to be surrounded by prettiest ladies," she counters. He smirks. _

_"Your paintings are just wonderful, I mean it," she says. "I got a lot compliments about that," he says proudly. "Of course, you deserve them," she adds, "And I found something in common," he is listening. "As if you are alone," it is more like a question. _

_Judging by the look on his face she confirms it. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to..," she is cut by him. "That's okay, love," he smiles stiffly. Well, it is awkward for her now. _

_"Um.. Other than paintings, what you actually do Mr. Klaus?" she quickly changes that topic. "I'd like to find out things," he replies lightly. "As in researcher?" _

_He chuckles, "You can say that." _

_She didn't understand that but just prolongs their conversation. It stops when he suddenly asks, "What are you doing out here at this time?"_

_"I.. thought I could take a walk, it's full moon right. I love..," she discontinues when his facial expressions changes. "You okay?" she frowns. He blinks, "I..um.. I think… I think I'm late. I have to leave," he gets up responding weirdly. "Okay," she smiles. "It is nice talking to you and I mean it," he stressed last words. _

"Enjoying the view?" Klaus' words bring her back. He is grinning as-usual. "Mm-hmm."

He curls around her waist pulling her back to him and begins to kiss her neck line. She closes her eyes in pleasure, "Mmm," she moans as her body heated up gradually.

_No, no, no… his touch is so powerful_. She separates herself, "Are you hiding anything from me?" He snorts, "Why can't.."

Klaus' phone rings, "Stefan!" he snaps. Amanda found that his face turned blank as the call progressed, "And you're not lying to me otherwise..,"

Why is he so anxious?

"Rebekah dear, is it true?" he glances at her. Who the hell is Rebekah? Amanda is really felt exasperated. "Okay then I'm going to see myself his burnt body," he says and hung up the call.

"You better start speaking now or else..," she trails off annoyed. Klaus raises brow, "Or else what, love? Are you going to kick me on the ass?"

She narrows eyes, "Klaus!"

"Okay, okay," he chuckles but drops it immediately, "Listen now, get ready. We're leaving to Mystic falls."

"Oh really(!) We? I thought you're going to leave me again here 'protected,'" she says in sarcastic tone. He glares at her, "Do you want it?" "No," answer came from her quickly.

On their way to Mystic falls, Amanda asks him many questions like, "Who is Rebekah?"

He rolls eyes, "Someone who is not at your concern," he mumbles under breath, "at least not now." "Who was burnt?" she asks. "Mikael," he says with absent-mind. "Who the hell is he?"

Klaus gazes at her for a while and opens up everything, how his 'father' came after him and his siblings. Ah! Finally the cat is out of bag. Her mouth fell down in shock when she heard that he daggered his own siblings.

"You made them to sleep in coffins! I can't believe this!" she literally squeaks. "So Rebekah is then your sister then," he nods quietly. "Why didn't you tell me Klaus?" she asks in serene voice.

He didn't reply for that. He never answered to any one unless he wanted to. But now he thought that Amanda may not like him for what he is and he did. Instead Klaus gets a kiss on his cheek, "Hey, that's okay. I am sorry," she burbles on his skin. _So warm!_ He looks at her, "Don't you hate me for what I did?"

"No," she says firmly. "Maybe a little, but you daggered to save your siblings, isn't it?"

He nods with a smile. _Holy god! An understanding wife! How lucky I am!_

"But letting them walk along with you might be more supportive," she speaks softly gazing at somewhere.


	5. Homecoming 1

"Home coming?" Amanda screeches. "But I can't go with you. I think I'm little over-aged for that," she mopes. Both of them are at some temporary residence which is so called by Klaus.

Klaus smirks, "If I'm going, you're going too," when she opens mouth to protest he sighs, "No more arguments. That's final."

Amanda glares at him. Of course, she likes that idea but not in a mood for that. And more over she's not having dresses. Great! Now shopping?

"I don't have any dress, Klaus," she replies tiredly. "So..," he gives her his card. "Can you just move by now?" he states in his original tone. "What? Aren't you coming along?" she asks.

"You're not a kid to be escorted everywhere you go," he teases and glances all over her body, "You're fully grown up," he licks his lips. She flushes. "And more over I'm having few things to take care of," he says. "See you at Lockwood's. And yes, don't forget to look ravishing, my love."

She wrinkles nose and walks past him shoving by shoulder. Klaus rolls eyes, "Good day, love. Have fun," he says in fake caring tone, like a normal husband to a normal wife. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Amanda scoffs at the door. Klaus chuckles hearing to that. "Feisty!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

_White or gold? White or gold? White or gold?..._

Amanda couldn't say which dress to choose. White always suits her but gold doesn't look bad either. Looking at mirror she's confused. "Anything you want help with, ma'am?" asks the lady there. "Um..yeah, which one you think is preferable?" Amanda asks flickering between two dresses childishly. "If you want to highlight then pick that gold one ma'am," she says politely.

"Hmm," she glances at mirror again, "Thanks, I'll go for white then," she smiles at the lady. Sooner she gets ready for home coming in white strapless frock, with black lace, which comes till her knees; her hair is done and by the end she looks ravishing like Klaus wants.

She begins to walk out for a taxi and stops when someone called her name. He wearing suit and is in late forties or early fifties.

"Amanda?" he says. She nods in confirmation, "You are?"

"Mikael," her eyes widen in shock. _He shall be dead? _

Gaining composure back she smiles with a curt nod, "Hello, Mr. Mikael." He just smiles stiffly.

She doesn't want to inflame him and decides to be refined. "So did you heard of me?" he asks at the same distance. "Yes, maybe a little," she maintain coolness. "And you?" she returns. He sighs, "Oh yes, marrying an abomination is definitely something stupid act, child," he takes a step or two forward and she backward. "There is no need for being cautious," he smiles. "I'm sorry sir but I'd like to keep my distance," she sounds stiff. He nods moving forth and back, "Just like your husband, so afraid," he smirks. "Maybe we're bit careful," she smirks back.

"I don't think that you're a beast like him. You seem somewhat fragile."

Now, he is really testing her patience. _Who is he comparing with, a human to a hybrid? Genius! Wait! Or is it a threat?_

Amanda watches his every move as he did, "Would you mind my asking your reason behind marrying a creature like him?" he asks in sarcastic tone. _That's it!_

"Perhaps I saw what you couldn't," she pauses, "humanity, innocence and above all love," she smiles, "I love him. Isn't it good enough?"

Mikael narrows eyes at her, "Don't you think loving him can take to you in the world full of troubles? You know how many did he killed in these thousand years? Uncountable," she swallows hardly.

Snapping out all of it Mikael says, "Anyway I am not here to lecture you about him," he zooms in front of her suddenly making her to jump. He catches her by throat and in blink of eye he hit to wall and raise her off the ground.

"You know something? Sooner you die so do your husband," he smiles coldly. "Normally I don't kill humans but in your case you're beyond repair. So let's get over with it," he crushes her windpipes. She winces in pain and fights back but no use. Her body temperature cools suddenly such that Mikael can feel it. Her pulse slows down so do Mikael's pressure on her.

A kind of power begins to pass out from her, everything around begins to shake garbage cans, papers starts to flow in the air. Mikael glances in shock and release her from grip letting her to fall on ground. She opens her eyes which turned into cloudy blue; her hair dances in the air vigorously. She raises up and up into the air and gives him an air blow. He is hit to the wall so hardly that he lost conscious.

It took a while to calm down. She closes and opens her eyes which are turned back to their original dark brown color. Before analyzing situation looking at Mikael's unconscious body she begins to run.

_What the hell has just happened? _

**so any guess abt her powers? suggestions will surely help! thanks!**


	6. Homecoming 2

Klaus turns to the door he can observe that his gorgeous wife coming through. He smiles and walk in opposite direction, "Good evening, love," he kisses her. Her body is cold, so cold that it makes him to look at her in the eye found nothing but a blank expression. Something is wrong with her. He takes her to a room and let her sit on the bed. He kneels down in front of her, "What's wrong?" she blinks rapidly and looks at the surroundings and then gazes down at him.

"I saw Mikael," she replies in low voice. Klaus' body tense up immediately. "And?"

"We had a little… conversation," she says in same tone. Klaus clenches his teeth and about to speak something when a woman enters in, "You have a visitor," she whirrs.

Klaus keeps quite and she continues, "He said his name is Mikael," and with that his face hardens further.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting."

She nods and leaves. Klaus turns to Amanda who's still staring simply. "I have to go. Stay here," he mutters. She nods without any word. Klaus follows his hybrid thinking about how to wish his 'father.'

Klaus said to one of his hybrids, "Tony you know what to do." All the hybrids surround him in protective way. Then he sees Mikael at the door who's smiling coldly at him. "Hello father," he smiles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Amanda plays the memory in her mind what had happened with Mikael. She really did hit him, a vampire and that too using some kind of power, temperature..? She felt it. She felt that temperature fall; she felt that her mind immediately switched into defense mechanism. But how could it be possible even? Those changes began when Mikael spoke such low of her Klaus, her Klaus.

"Klaus!" she gasps suddenly snapping back to real world. Oh my god! Mikael is here.

She sprints towards the entrance searching for them. Klaus and Mikael are facing off, while Mikael is having a girl in his grasp.

"I'm calling your bluff father. Kill her," she heard from Klaus who's a little bit nervous. "Come outside and face me you little coward and I won't have to," Mikael snarls. Amanda stood, with rising temperature as a result of her uneasiness, a few feet away from them observing like a hawk.

Their argument continues when someone lunged on Klaus in blur stabbing him with some white wood..? Klaus has collapsed down growling in pain. Amanda eyes widen in shock, she doesn't have any idea what's going on with her, "Klaus!" she wheezes letting out a sob practically. And then everything has changed. Furious.. she is furious on the person who wounded her husband. Her temperature rises incredibly so do the environment. Her eyes turned into fierce red; her clothes begin to burn leaving holes everywhere.

People around found that uncomfortable situation surrounding them including Klaus who's grimacing and watching her emotionless posture. Mikael looks at her in astonished expression. In a blur again, Stefan comes from nowhere and deal with that stabbing bastard.

Before she could respond Klaus acts spontaneously. Getting up from floor he takes that wood and leaps onto Mikael, piercing his heart with that wood.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You okay?" Klaus shakes her by shoulder. She nods with a tiny smile and comes back to him again. She presses her body on him giving him a bone crushing hug. Her temperature decreases but not completely. "Something is wrong with you, Amanda," he frowns when he pulled away. "I will explain everything once we get back to the place which is..," her eyes flicker around, "more private."

He nods and not forcing her further, "It takes time some more time to clean up this mess," he sighs. "I can wait," she says immediately. He beams, "And..," he raises brow, "I don't want anyone to see my wife like this," he sighs looking at her dress which reveals her body almost. She smiles weakly but says nothing.

It almost took midnight for them to go back to home. Klaus stops the car in front of it, "Now, now..," he breaks looking at her. "You seem a little occupied. Is everything okay?" Klaus never comforted anyone until he met someone like her. He is married to her but he is still not good at these things.

Amanda nods and gazes at him, "Would you like to have sex?"

He is literally surprised to hear that from her, "Um.., fine by me but..," she pulls him closer by his tie and locks his lips. She pulls away and sits on his lap with her legs on either side; leaning in she continues further by smooching his lips, on face everywhere she liked. She knows that biting him will surely arouse him and so did it. He groans squeezing her waist. It didn't take much time to reach their room and their bed.

Klaus found that she struggles hard to take his shirt off while her dress has already ripped away like waste material. He smirks into kiss and peels off from her, "Want some foreplay or just straight away to..," he trails off. She can barely hear him, "As you wish," she moans when his fingers are reaching to her most private parts. Her body heats up again spreading it into the room.

And he decided to have some fun today.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Klaus! Enough of teasing me," Amanda whines. He smirks on her skin, "So soon, love?"

"Please!"

He moves to look at her face, "Take no for answer, love," he kisses briefly on her lips. "No! I can't take it," he is already sucking her neck. Klaus takes pity on her and buries himself into her soon. Both of them enjoyed each thrust; it is really a wonderful feeling.

"Bite me please!" she begs literally. Klaus is stunned. First time she is too afraid to be bitten and now…

"Oh please, do it already!" she growls and he did. He felt that she is not herself and gives her some time to 'cool' down.

"You're not yourself. Can you tell me now what happened?" he asks impatiently after a while. She glances at his face and starts speaking finally. "When Mikael attacked me….." she puts every detail about what actually happened and how much power she felt in those particular situations respectively. He listens carefully and honestly he is freaking out as well.

"Hmm, we'll find out that and what about these burn marks you'd given me tonight?" he points at his hands and body. Her mouth goes for wide and examines those marks on his body with worried expression. "I'm sorry," she mutters. Tears brim in her eyes, "I don't know.. I.. thought I'd lost you for a moment," her voice is shaky.

"Oh well, you can't get rid of me that easily, my wife," he says playfully but he knows deep in down there he felt the same thing. "Forever," he adds.

She smiles. "When are planning to turn me?"

"Whenever, I feel like," he wants to enjoy that human part of her. There is no rush since Mikael is dead so no more threats for their lives. But then something strikes his mind… family!

"Why can't we leave this place?" her words snap him back. "I don't want to live here anymore.." she remembers that bastard stabbing Klaus, "not after one of these tried to kill you," she glowers.

He chuckles, "Of course, love, whatever you say."

**is there anythng to imprv? let me knw! thanks**


	7. Beginning

Amanda is smiling and watching Klaus who is so determined in driving the car. "You stop doing that," he sniffs. "Stop what?" she asks. He glares at her, "I thought you told me to look after you," she says. "Of course, but I didn't asked to stare at me."

She grins widely, "Where are we going?"

"Like I said I will find out what's going on with you," he smirks. "You are always excited to discover things, hubby," she scoffs. "Actually, I'm being careful and I prefer not to go through fire and water next time I slept with you," he counters. She huffs with a wave, "Okay. End of discussion."

Klaus throws her a haughtiest smile flaunting his dimples and she turns to window quickly. She felt guilty for burning him but hey she didn't see that coming. Till yesterday she thought she is human lady who fell and married an impulsive hybrid. Everything has changed overnight. It is all because of him, Mikael! He tried to kill his son..okay step-son and me?

She wonders thinking whether all his family act so monstrously. Then something itch her brain to ask him.

"Klaus!" she sings sweetly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Now what?" he growls. "Um.. how are your siblings like?" she asks hesitantly. His expression solidifies, "Please tell me…please," she makes puppy dog eyes before he could do or say something.

After what it seems like minutes he started speaking:

"My mother, the original witch, bore seven children out of which I am the fourth one. First one died in old world and the rest of us born in the new world. Six of us used to play a lot when we were kids," as he continues with a genuine smile on his face, she listens to him attentively. "Time made us apart. Finn used to be our mother's favorite for all time. Elijah and Rebekah saved me many times from the wrath of Mikael," he blinks mildly before adding, "Henrik… he is the purest of us all and Kol,…" he sulks, " should mention that he is the only one of us who's very much glad to happen all this shit."

Amanda grins. "Who's the youngest of you all?" "Henrik."

"You missed them, say it!"

Yes he did! He loves them dearly. But hell he would never admit that not even to his wife or whoever it is because of strained relations..!?

"End of story time," he snaps turning towards road again. Now it is her turn to give him a triumph smile. Neither of them speaks as they are lost into their own worlds until they made it to an isolated house.

"Oh boy! It's creepy," she mutters while getting down from the car earning a chuckle from Klaus.

He knocks the door and it opens after a while, "How many times should I say I don't like working with you Klaus?" snarls a woman of about thirty years with light olive complexion and auburn hair._  
_

Smiling debonairly he opens mouth but the lady cut him off, "Who is this with you?" she asks pointing at Amanda.

Amanda gives a curt nod with smile while Klaus says, "Maeve, meet my wife Amanda."

Maeve looks at her in amusement as well as jealousy, "Mm, so it is her then?" she turns to him. He nods in answer and Maeve sigh her to follow in.

"What about me, sweetheart?" Klaus says dropping his smile. "I'm sure you can engage into something useful," she smirks closing the door on his face.

Klaus huffed nodding his head in disgust. She is right! Let's do something useful. How about a hunt? Klaus smirks to himself buzzing out from there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seriously, that witch is really testing Klaus' patience._ What is taking her this long? What about Amanda?_

All these questions are popping up in his mind when he sat on the steps of front porch.

Then the door opened and Amanda walks out quietly with pale face followed by Maeve. "And I began to think that you locked up my precious wife," he scowls at Maeve.

"Need not be dumb Klaus. I am the one here being at pain," she replies sharply. Amanda curls a hand around his waist and put her palm in his back pocket and leaned her head against him. "So, I believe you found things I was seeking for," he grins at Maeve holding Amanda back.

"Unfortunately, no," she replies. "What do you mean by no?" he asks.

"I mean I cannot help you. I'm sorry," she replies coldly.

Before Klaus could say something Amanda speaks calmly, "Can you take me back Klaus?" she rises head gazing up at him.

"Sure love," he adds, "why can't go and sit in the car so that I and my friend can talk?"

"Okay," she replies mildly and return to the car when Klaus turns back to Maeve, "Now, I trust you have certain explanations for her current behavior too."

"That I can say. While I was working on my spell she was kind of began to explode. So I put some spell on her to gain control all over," she replies looking at Amanda in the car. He clenches teeth.

"Don't worry. It is all temporary. Back to your problem..," she bends down her head shaking it, "I am sorry but I am not powerful enough to solve it but…but all I can say is be careful with her."

He took a moment before to react, "Are you frightening me love?"

"No! But I wish you rather take it as a warning because I never felt such energy. Trust me, this is just beginning," she says getting back into house. "Stay safe, sweetheart," she winks and close that door shut.

_What the hell..?_

Getting in to the car he is thrown into bunch of thoughts. Till now he thought he is married to a human lady. He can find something from her parents if they were alive. But damn.. all the ways are closed._ What kind of energy she's possessed?_

Looking at her frozen face Klaus rolls eyes, "Oh sweety, do you want to listen to radio or songs?" he tried to be romantic.

"I am fine," her reply is short and sharp. He exhales and fixed not to utter another word.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**thanks for reading! please lemme know wat u're thinking..!**


	8. Bringing out dead

Norton:

Leaving Mystic falls is the best decision ever taken by Klaus. This is what Amanda feels right now. But the thing is she is problem with his 'hybrids.' They followed him to their new home which made her feel sick. Of course, Klaus has always wanted them to be around.

He gave her a little tour around the house; all she found in common is dark wood and dim lamps at most of parts. She knows that Klaus has a special interest for it. Finally, they reached their bed room:

The first thing she noticed is her painting hanging behind the bed frame which is almost covering the wall underneath. Her lower jaw is draping down nearly touching the floor. "You..you did it," she utters, it is more like a statement. She turns to him with the same astonished expression only to see a smirk on his face.

"So, you like it then," he says reaching for the bed to settle. She follows him sitting on his lap and curls one hand around his neck and the other hand is placed on his chest. "Of course!" she squeals grasping fist of his hair.

"I suppose I would get reward from you," he holds her by waist pulling closely. But she prevents him proceeding further, "Actually, I want to but unfortunately no. Not before you provide me with some answers that I look for," she pokes his chest. He looks up at her in confusion as she asks him, "Did you and that witch dated back in the past?"

He grins briefly but says nothing, "So it is true then, you slept with her?" she narrows eye. He snorts, "That was long back, before our wedding."

She glares at him, "You know that was the reason why she put that spell making me insensible for a while."

"You mean she's jealous?" he teases although he knows it isn't the main motive behind Maeve's spell. She grits her teeth gaining a chuckle from him. "You're a jerk," she spat at him.

He pulls her strongly and crashes her lips with his. She didn't give him quick access though he tried a lot but she lost it in the end when he deepens that kiss. It doesn't take much time to heat her up and she can sense it before he does.

Without delay she pulls away and smirks, "I guess that is enough for today." He groans.

In order to change the topic she blurts. "When you're going to undagger your siblings?"

His smile drops instantly, "You're such a buzz kill, Amanda," he scoffs. She frowns, "Don't say that Klaus. Everything is cleared right? Mikael is dead, now what?"

He uncurls his hand around her and both raises on their feet. "They have equal rights like you do, Klaus," she mutters.

"You don't have to tell me what I shall do," he snaps before zooming out. She blinks standing there by herself, "Jerk," she says through clenched teeth and mumbles, "If you don't then I will," she smirks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mystic falls:

"Yooo!" squeaks Tertia getting into car. "You got him?" asks Felicia with lots of excitement in her voice.

"Nope sissy! I found that they left the place," Tertia replies starting the car engine. "They?" Felicia blinks in confusion. "Yooo! He is married according to our source," she grins pulling from the grill.

"I hope we find him soon," Felicia mumbles gripping her blind stick.

"These brats slept quickly?" Tertia asks glancing at the two kids, who are sleeping peacefully in the back seat, from the front mirror.

"Don't call them brat, brat," Felicia teases her and Tertia rolls eyes, "Is it a compliment, sissy?" she counters. "Whatever you feel like, Tertia," Felicia stresses her name because it drives her mad.

"Ugh! Get lost," she growls.

Smirking, Felicia leans her head back on the seat, holding her stick with, wishing that they reach for the person whom the sisters are searching for.

-0-0-0-0-

Norton:

Amanda's palms are wet out of nervousness. She reaches for the first coffin in the line. When she opens it, she finds a body of person with single-breasted suit. Judging by the dress she realizes that it is Klaus' big brother Elijah. She is sure about that because Klaus had told her once that Elijah is the recently neutralized brother who is a little problematic compared with the rest.

Slowly she removes the dagger and holds the blood bag in the hands. She strides back keeping that dagger aside; watching him with never blinking eye.

All the popped up veins disappears gradually and then his eyes opens wide making a loud gasp.

Amanda takes a big step when he got up and zooms in front of her suddenly.

**thanks for reading!**


	9. His family

**here i'm uploading two chaps.. read and enjoy! so far i hav this feeling that it's boring a little.. but now things are going to change...(i guess.. :P)**

Elijah kept watching the unknown woman, who's wearing jeans and normal top, in front of him. Neither of them spoke for a moment and he wants to suck the blood from little brittle neck of her. A part of him wants to do it immediately right at the spot but he didn't… after all he is a gentleman. He thought that she will run screaming here and there for help but instead she smiles at him; taking a hesitant step she gives him a blood bag.

_Oh, so she knows!_

He takes it calmly and finishes it off in fraction of minute.

"Hello, I'm Amanda," she introduces herself. He stares at her, "Amanda Mikaelson," she adds.

Elijah gives her curt nod who's utterly shocked with this. "Elijah," he says putting a hand in his pocket. She sighs, "Yeah, I know. The eldest of you people."

"So, I presume you are my brother's..,"

"Wife? Yes, I am," she grins.

He raises brow, "I always doubted Klaus' interests in such intimate relations."

"Believe me, he is very poor at maintaining relations," she replies in disgust giving him another blood bag. "No thanks," he rejects smoothly, "then why you married him?" he asks in real surprise.

"Ah, it's a big long story, will explain clearly one day," she waves her hand turning towards other coffins, "Don't you want to release them?" she sighs.

"Of course, I will, after listening to your intentions or what you gain in doing so," he answers. She nods looking somewhere, "Okay, I understand. Actually, I helped you out because I want everything to resolve.. I mean I want us to live in peace, no harm to anyone," she blurts everything out. She wants to live in beautiful family which Klaus is having. Loneliness is really crippling her out.

Elijah is genuinely surprised by this lady. Where in the world did Klaus get her? She is exactly opposite to what Klaus is. He smiles a little, "And what makes you think that I or any of our family will accept your thought after what your husband had done to us just for power that he is trying to find all these years foolishly?" he turns to open one of the coffins.

"Because," she pauses a little and says, "I think family is power." Elijah stops for second and twirls back slowly and she smiles stiffly.

He wished to test her more but that answer is more than enough. Yes, it is the only thing all these years he's striving hard to put it into his sibling's thick head.

Family is power.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Amanda, my love," Klaus comes shouting from the main door. Amanda turns back to see her husband grinning. "Where have you been?" she frowns standing near couch with a book in her hands. "I have a little surprise for you," he approaches her curling a hand around waist.

"Really? Guess what? I am having too," she smiles widely. "And what's that?" he asks raising brow.

"I can explain that, brother," Elijah's voice fills in the room. Klaus face hardens turning to his brother. "Elijah!"

Amanda can hardly hear that name from Klaus; it is almost like a gasp. "Niklaus," Elijah smirks. Amanda eyes widen in shock. _Niklaus? Did he just call Klaus as Niklaus?_

"What about me?" there a blond girl in short red peplum dress came with a smirk a stands beside Elijah. 'She is so beautiful just like our mother was,' Amanda remembers Klaus' words. She finds a name,_ her name…. Rebekah._ The lady version of Klaus.

"Rebekah!"

Two males surround them. One is a little short with dark hair, resembling with Elijah's features, wearing some kind of clothes those belong in late 1800's and the other is with dirt blond hair like Klaus and is bit taller than rest of siblings and appears as if he belongs to Viking's period. Amanda raises brow.

"What have you done?" Klaus glares at Amanda. She didn't speak anything as the real issue is she can't do so, not even looking at him straight into the eye instead she kept staring at the four originals who're standing in front of her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Felicia smiles when the cool breeze hit her face; she inhales the soil smell. Norton is definitely a good place to live; the calmness surrounds her friend's house. Felicia with the help of her cane she began to move as she wanted to sit in a chair at the backyard. But then she hears eight year old Eva screaming from her behind. "You're such a pig!"

"What's going on?" Felicia inquires shaking her head. "Ah, it's nothing Feli. Eva is being a little campy," Noah says playfully sitting by Felicia's side. Noah is Eva's six year old brother. Eva follows the same and screeches again, "You are one crazy little monster, Noah." Felicia giggles when the two keeps quarreling again.

"What the hell is that about?" Tertia comes running there catching head. "You two brats should stop doing that before I shred off your tongues," she declares with smirk on her face. "Tia it's okay. They are just..," Felicia explains and discontinues when Tertia waves hand.

"Listen in kids. Sooner or later you both should stay with blood sucking creatures, who're highly tempered and they will not even consider for an instant if you get on their nerves. Am I clear?" Felicia explains with lot of serenity in her voice and for a moment gives Tertia that impression as if she's the mother of these kids.

"So, so, now you two little brats should start learning how to seize those mouths," Tertia ends it with a smirk.


	10. Bonding time

Amanda's pov:

"You have betrayed me," he speaks as soon as I enter into our bedroom. Part of me wants to run away from him but I cannot do that forever right? I swallow before to start up with my reasons, "I can explain…"

My body is being pinned against wall so hardly making me to whimper in pain. He catches me by my throat which he never did in the past. "You out of all people I trusted but look at what you've done. Being. My. Wife. You. Have. Betrayed. Me."

His words hurt me than that of physical one. I can feel my body's temperature falling down gradually which is not a good sign. "It is not true…I… I.. want you to be happy," I reply with great effort. His eyes softens a little bit so his grip on my neck. "Only a family can provide that kind of happiness what you've lost all these years," I reach for him; keeping my palm under his cheek I continue further, "It was or it would never be my intention to upset you, Klaus," I hug him letting my tears sink into his shirt.

After it seem like minutes he cools down and pulls away staring into my watered up eyes. He blinks lightly and strokes my cheek gently, "Do you love me that much?" he asks in faded tone. I nod with a smile when he wipes away the last water drop on my cheek, "You're just too blind to face that truth," I reply.

He smiles back, "Your temperature cooled down," he points. I nod calmly. He bends down to me and plants a soft kiss on my lips. Though it is not for the first time, his lips sent shiver all my body. My temperature came to normal first and a kind of sensation starts…

"If you both stop that.." I pull away quickly with brighten up cheeks hearing Rebekah's voice, "I have to grab your wife for a while, Nik," she is still in that dress.

Klaus rolls eyes and I giggle, "Ah, sister, don't you think you're disrupting something?"

"Stop being a douche bag, Klaus. I need her to help out in few things. So, get lost," she says menacingly making him to stop further. At least some one is there to his mouth shut. "And to mention Kol is been searching for you creating mess in the hall," she smirks getting into the room.

He mutters, "Beginning of drama," with that he zooms out towards hall, I guess.

"Show me all the dresses what you have," she turns to me. I smile, "Sure. What you like to wear?" I ask opening closet which is full of my dresses only. Klaus is beyond capable in affording all those things I want.

After constant exploring she finally selected a purple dress and turns to me, "I'm wearing this," she states. "Purple suits you," I smile closing the door. "Can I ask you something?" she says staring at me mildly. When I nod she goes on, "Why did you choose him out of many men strolling around world?" I don't know how to reply for that. "You mean,…"

"Ignore what I've asked," she sighs. "I expect to use some girl time," she looks at the dress. "Of course, we can go for shopping if you want," I grin.

"See you then," she says while whizzing like Klaus.

I follow her to the way out and listen to people bickering down in the hall. Slowly I approach the room finding all the male siblings spread at certain places.

Kol whom I think is smirking like Klaus is sitting on the stool at bar, whereas Finn and Elijah are on the couch with their drinks while Elijah is explaining everything about the development in technology and culture.

Turning to me Kol stands up with a wide grin comes for me. "Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. Kol Mikaelson," he kisses on my knuckles. I try to cover my surprise with a smile, "Hi, Kol."

"I always know Nik has outstanding taste in women," he turn to give Klaus a smirk while I to send him a glare. Womanizer! I scream inwardly. Klaus expression changes, "Kol I infer you need a drink while we go out and have little fun," he suggests.

Kol turns to me with a shrug, "Bonding time." I kept glaring at Klaus while he avoids looking at me. They both leave the mansion quickly as I reach the older brothers. "It is a cell phone, Finn. We can contact with other people from all parts of the world," Elijah gives details about it. Finn nods but says nothing. He is sort of quiet and similar to Elijah in behavior and unlike the other siblings.

I'm so glad that everything is normal and we can carry on with our lives.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One week later:

Klaus groans nuzzling deep into the pillow. Damn this headache! Kol made him too drunk to think what happened previous night or where he is at present. But the pillow tells him that it is his room. Opening one eye he sees Kol sleeping figure on the other side.

"What the.." he growls. "Kol can't you just make it till your room?" but Kol is busy in snoring out loudly. Klaus shakes him but no use.

Then his hand goes for wet part of his bed which makes him open up at once. He snarls, "Kol wake up dammit. You peed in my bed?"

Kol mutters, "Don't be dumb, Nik. Stop dreaming as we are far from doing those ridiculous things," he turns to Klaus' side moving his leg only to touch soft object. "I never know you are this soft Nik," he teases.

Klaus rolls eyes, "Oh you..wait! Did you listen to that?"

"Listen to what?"

"A beating heart," Klaus replies taking off the blanket.

There is one more sleeping body along with them. Both Klaus and Kol kept staring down at it in confused as well as appalled expression. Where did this thing come from? Slowly it moves up in between them both reaching for the pillow.

Both the original brothers are pre-occupied in watching at the figure when it gives a quick glance and smirks, "Hello buds, you're awake!"

"Hey look it's a boy," Kol is the first to react. Klaus nods slyly watching the black haired kid, "What the heck is.." Then it strikes to him.

Amanda!

He remember her words, 'I love kids,' from the past and is sure that she has certain clarification to give.

Klaus becomes furious within seconds, "Amanda!" he shouts. "Come here right now!"

Kol keeps staring at the boy beside him, "Did he just call me bud?" he mumbles. "Of course, I did. What's there in it to get shocked, man?" the boy says groggily.

Amanda appears from the door with life-size smile on her face, "Good morning! You guys woke up finally.. What's wrong with you Klaus?" she frowns at her husband's expression.

"I need you to explain about this," he points the boy who's waking up. Amanda shrugs, "I think that part goes to you brothers," she grins getting to the boy.

"By the way he is so adorable, just like his sister. Am I right young man?"

"Good morning, Amanda," he smiles back. She raises brow, "Look he is not at all like you, Klaus," and ruffles that boy's hair.

Klaus huffs, "Yes, I never peed in the bed." he gains a glare from the boy, "What's with you, lad? I'm just six and you want me to act like you?"

"Come on Noah. Pay no attention to him. What do you want for breakfast, boy?" Amanda helps him to get down from bed and takes him along with her.

"I can't believe this. I am sleeping with humans and my brother," Kol sulks. Klaus stares angrily and hops out from bed and so do Kol.

**Thanks for reading.. please lemme knw what uall thinking!****  
**


	11. Kids

Tertia watches her sister smiling. Perhaps at the fond of memory, "What is making you to smile sissy?" she asks packing their bags. Felicia blinks, "Noah and Eva are much like us, do you agree?" Tertia nods in agreement, "Yup!"

"Remember how we met them first time? Eva is shy at the beginning but Noah is…just like you," she stops to take a sip from her coffee, "All time active," Tertia smirks nodding her head. "If their mother didn't tell to leave them at Mikaelson's they would be with us at the moment, right?" Felicia says. Tertia smiles, "Yes but it was her last wish and I think it is for the best," she continues as Felicia frowns, "I mean come on… they are mighty 'Originals' they can protect two kids from whatever their mother is keeping them away."

Felicia smiles lightly at her younger sibling, "Two witch-slash-wolf kids." "Yeah! the good thing is none of the sides is awake," Tertia scoffs folding the last garment and zips up the bag. Felicia smirks, "What about us darling?"

Tertia starts smiling widely putting hands on her hips, "Good lord!" she catches her head, "we didn't meet our mates yet or else…," she pauses shaking her head, "Trust me I don't even want to," Felicia says dreadfully, "I don't want to deal with those effects."

Tertia noticing her sadness she changes topic immediately, "Um… everything is done. I'll go and make preparations for our departure," she sighs down to her sister who's sitting on the bed. Felicia nods without saying another word, "You'll be okay?" Tertia asks.

Felicia grins, "Go on, Tertia," she give emphasis to her name. She scoffs, "You're…," trailing off her sentence she leaves the house. Felicia slowly reaches for her cane which is beside the bed and walks into bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell are you saying?" Klaus snarls at Amanda. Klaus and Amanda are standing at fireplace while Kol is at bar with glass in his hand who seemed to be not at all interested but is amused watching his brother's quick temper and Elijah is on the couch listening attentively to the couple's conversation… or fight?

"Okay I'll repeat that for you," she replies coolly, "When you both brothers had gone for drinks last night, returned with these kids saying that you people are going to keep them for the rest of time and though I asked you I got the only answer is they're orphans so you and especially Kol is willing to have them."

Kol stops taking swig and looks at her like 'lost your mind', "I don't remember any such things," he shrugs, "Especially they are miniatures," he says as if he smelled some rotten egg.

Before Klaus can retort Rebekah comes there followed by little blonde angel. "Oh my god, Nik. She's is so sweet. She helped me in finding my things and picking up my clothes. I love her already," she says breathlessly pointing that girl. Klaus rolls eyes while Kol huffs, "Where did you get them by the way?" she asks with a smile.

"Outside the bar, Miss. Mikaelson," the girl replies adjusting her glasses. "Your brothers are too kind to take up our responsibility especially the younger one," she replies in the most dignified manner like no other of her age can. Everyone around her are little surprised with this especially Kol. Anyone from them can be kind and sweet with kids and the least preferable person is Klaus but Kol…

"What?" Rebekah raises brow at her old brother. That's it! Kol's facial feelings change. Putting his glass aside making a thud sound he zooms in front of kid and bends down popping up his veins, turning into vampiric form. The girl jumps with a scream and run behind Rebekah and then he chuckles.

"Come out little one. You said I'm kind then come and play with me," he smirks taking a step. Rebekah puts a hand on the girl's head and sighs protectively, "Stop it Kol! She is just a kid," she hisses through gritted teeth. Kol gives her a challenging look going back to normal while Elijah reacts for the first time, "Kol it's not the way to treat a kid," he get up from the couch and make a move towards the girl.

Noah comes to his crying sister running from outside, "What happened sissy?" he glares at Kol, "Did he try to harm you?" Kol raises brow with a smirk, "What can you do, bud?" he stress the last part, "Drag me into a wrestling match and punching my face till it became black and blue?"

Noah pouts sending Kol death glares; meanwhile Elijah reaches them, "Enough Kol," he says firmly and bends down to the girl, "What is your name, young lady?" he smiles wiping off her tears. Noah stuck out tongue at Kol who narrows his eyes.

"Eva, Mr. Mikaelson," she replies cautiously. "I prefer Elijah," he pinches her cheek and continues, "You need not get alarmed on the account of anyone, Eva. You and your brother can stay with us but can you tell me what happened with your parents?" he asks so gently.

"Mama and papa are dead," she bends her head down as her tears are increasing. "Hey man!" Noah reacts, "You're making her to cry more than your brother already did," he barks at Elijah. Amanda smiles shaking her head, "Noah," she walks towards him, "Elijah is just trying to help. So, please co-operate with him, boy," she ruffles his black hair. Noah snorts and Elijah smiles at the boy's protective side to his sister. "Okay, so… shall we talk about this later then?" he turns to Eva who is rubbing her eyes. Eva nods in answer. Getting up he turns to Rebekah, "Can you..," he trails off pointing Eva. Rebekah smiles, "I will take care," she confirms taking Eva from that place.

Klaus huffs who seems to grew out bore of this drama turns to Kol who is feeling as well. He sighs to Kol to follow him outside. With that they both leave too.

"What about you, sire?" Elijah smirked gazing at that boy, "I can take care of myself," Noah replies smugly looking out somewhere making Amanda to laugh and Elijah to grin widely. "Kids!" Amanda states. Elijah who is amused as well nods approvingly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What is it, Nik?" Kol spats while walking behind Klaus. "Don't you think those little things are having some secrets with them?" Klaus scoffs turning to Kol, "And they won't spill what it is."

"Come to the point, brother," Kol says with slight irritation in voice. Klaus roll eyes, "I suppose they didn't come here on their own."

"You mean someone is pulling strings behind?" Kol frowns and Klaus nods in answer, "And I want you to find out that puppeteer."

"What makes you think that I will do it for you?" Kol asks smiling callously. Klaus glares, "Because we both are willing to get rid of them equally, brother."

"Still, why me?"

"Stop being pain in the ass, Kol," Klaus growls earning a chuckle, "Compliments won't take you anywhere, Nik," Kol gives him annoying smile looking at his pocket.

Klaus gives him the debit card and keeps glaring at his younger sibling, "Okay, I'll do it for you my darling brother," taking it Kol says giving him a fake expression.

**Next chap was started already... please let me know what you're thinking!**


	12. Consequence of an acquaintance

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid….._

Felicia heard someone knocking the door so stops singing immediately and moves slowly, tucking her blond hair behind ear, to the hall with the help of her cane.

When she opened the door a man from the other side begins to speak, "Hello miss. Someone wants to meet you," he says. She frowns with a smile, "And who that might be?"

He yank her out suddenly from the doorway by her elbow, she screams trying to free her hand while losing her cane which is in the same hand, "Take your hands off me, moron!"

After taking few steps the stranger stops loosening grip on her. "You did it!" she hears to another male voice, "You may leave," second person says to the first.

None of them speaks and Felicia can feel her heart beating against her chest. She steps back slowly, "Careful, darling. Now you don't want to get under those hefty vehicles do you?" he breaks the silence.

Felicia frowns, "Who are you?"

"Straight to the point!" he says in amused tone, "Okay, my brother is preparing to meet you so come with me like a good girl or else we can make it in my own terms," he ends coldly.

She swallows, "But you didn't tell me who are you?" she asks in low voice. "Call me Kol, sweetheart," she hears him saying. Immediately she widen eyes in surprise, 'they cannot find us or they did through the kids?' she thinks.

"Enough of introduction. Now get into car," he says dragging her into the car, "You have really messed up with our family by sending those tiny tots," he mutters shoving her into passenger seat. She flinches out in pain a little but remains calm keeping her mouth shut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Would you like to eat more?" Amanda asks sitting beside Noah at the dining table. Klaus sitting opposite to them glares at Amanda who is deeply engaged in taking care of the boy. "Thanks Amy this would be sufficient for now," Noah replies with food in his mouth.

_Amy? _He never called his wife like that. Amanda giggles turning to Klaus, "Amy! No one had ever called me that," she pouts at Klaus. Klaus snorts.

"I can call you as many times as you want, Amy," Noah winks. Before anyone can react they hear to Kol's yells from the main door.

"Brother, look what I found!"

Klaus along with Amanda rushes towards the hall only to see Kol entering in with a blond woman who seems little shorter than Kol with thin and petite body structure.

"Or whom you found," Klaus smirks staring at the lady, "Kol please introduce us."

"Oh…what is your name darling?" he turns to her.

"Feli!" everyone turns to Noah who's smiling widely and running towards her. "Noah?" she says when he grasps her legs. "You both said you cannot stay with us. Where is Terry?" he is so excited to see her, "Eva! Feli is here!"

"How sweet," Kol huffed receiving a glare from Noah. "What's with you, man?" he snarls pulling away.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" Amanda speaks for the first time and that too out of confusion.

"Let me explain," Kol says raising a hand like lecturer and sighs, "Everyone gathered?"

"What is it Kol?" Elijah comes from nowhere, "Uh-uh Elijah. Two more," Kol replies watching into the rooms and grins when Rebekah and Eva come out giggling and running. Eva stops when she sees Felicia in the hall and so is Rebekah in question mark face.

"Felicia!" Eva screams happily and sprints at her. "It's good to see you here!" she hugs her legs. Kol clears throat, "If this shit is over, I would like to continue," he says in disgust.

"It's okay, Mr. Mikaelson," Felicia speaks tiredly, "I can tell you whatever information you need," she begins to talk, "One year back I and my sister met their parents who're very kind and welcoming. We moved into and started living with this family. But … but then one day when we sisters left with kids someone has murdered them… brutally," she almost gasp. "It is their mother's death wish that their kids shall live under Klaus Mikaelson's protection."

Everyone is so quiet and busy in digesting the story she is telling but is the one to react first, "Why me?" he frowns.

"Because she said you owe her that much," she purses her lips into thin line before she continue, "Her name is Brianna."

Klaus blinks disorderly. Now that makes sense. Amanda stares at her husband who is thrown into separate world. What the hell is happening with him?

Finally when Klaus notices that he is being watched he tries to cover up his paled expression with a smirk, "Well, you both," he turns to kids with a sigh, "can stay with us."

Getting deathly glares from almost every adult there he scoffs, "Now stop everyone trying to pull guilt out of me. Brianna is the witch who is one of my acquaintances from the past. There you go, happy?" he looks back at Amanda who is watching him with narrowed eye.

She expected something like this. But then before she reply to that she hear one more yelling sound from the porch itself. This time it's a lady.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amanda can see a lady coming through door is almost jogging. First thought that came in Amanda's mind after watching her is '_Moving sun'_ because her auburn semi curly hair and her facial expression gave her that impression.

"How dare you?" the lady barks at Kol and rest. "Terry!" Noah and Eva say simultaneously. "Yeah, hey brats!" she gives them a smile and turn back, pulling a frown onto her face, to Kol who's beside Felicia. Stepping in front of Felicia protectively she snarls again, "You're not going to harm my sister, got it mister?" she snaps her fingers at Kol who gives a careless look.

Amanda smiles at the auburn lady thinking, 'Just like Noah.'

"Tertia," Felicia speaks up. Amanda who's in between Elijah and Klaus discovers their bodies stiffen up at once. Rolling eyes she mumbles, "It is Tertia not Tatia. Get over with it already."

Tertia glances at everyone at last she locks eye with Amanda who smiles warmly at her.

Amanda can see wonder on Tertia's face so clearly and hear her muttering something like this:

"Mother!"

**Lyrics are from kelly clarkson- Because of you song! though i've alot to write it in Amanda's pov, i couldnt... i promise next chap would be something more involving about her n background! thanks kkice14 for review.. it helped me alot in this chap..that i cant explain.. :D **

**pls lemme know what u're thinking..:)**


	13. Power puff girls

"Mother!"

Amanda widens her eyes, "Tell me, did she just call me 'mother'?" she mumbles. "What?" Felicia frowns.

Tertia finally moves towards Amanda with opened mouth, "Can you…can you just pull off that shirt sleeve?" she asks pointing right hand. When Amanda looks up in hesitation she adds, "Please?"

Nodding head Amanda rolls her sleeve up to the joint; Tertia grabs her hand suddenly watching the elbow joint.

Watching her shocking face Amanda says, "That's birth mark," pointing at the seed shaped mole. "Unbelievable," Tertia mumbles.

"What's wrong, Tia?" Felicia asks in confusion. Looking back at Amanda and releasing her hand she smiles in surprise, "Feli! We found our triplet!"

But Felicia is no longer listening to them. She felt this uneasiness right from she has entered. The dizziness clouding her all over and suddenly she is about to collapse onto the ground but then Kol is the one whose reaction is quicker than anyone can even expect.

Holding her in his arms suddenly it makes him to feel something more than toying. A human. It's not like first time but still…

All he can see is faint frown on her face when she's unconscious. He feels like watching this fragile body when compared to him. Her neck is bent aside as if it is nothing but broken. Perhaps she was pushed too much. But then he feels some wet thing on her neck. Blood.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I was adopted! I still can't believe this. My parents didn't even admit it," Amanda is literally freaking out while her temperature is changeable. When Felicia lost conscious she was taken into one of their rooms under the kids' observance while rest of them got settled down in the hall. Amanda and Tertia are sitting on the couch while Rebekah is in the opposite and Kol and Klaus are at parlor as usual drinking whatever comes into their hands. "Maybe they don't want to let you know," Rebekah shrugs.

"Well, now you tell me sweetheart what could be reason behind her capability to boil people's blood with temperature?" Klaus grins at Tertia. "Really? Wow! So you lifted up that side of yours," Amanda receives an impressive glance from her. Amanda sighs, "Yeah, it is horrible," she admits.

"Horrible?" Klaus and Tertia say almost at a time. They both glare for a moment before Tertia snorts, "I prefer the word 'powerful'." Kol and Klaus turn to her with curious faces on.

Amanda frowns and Elijah enters into the discussion suddenly, "How come may I ask?"

"Um… I don't know where I shall begin with," Tertia sighs deeply. "Okay, we are manipulators. We can manipulate, create or shape certain natural things like you. Oh and by the way congrats. You're a thermal manipulator," she grins widely.

"What!? I …am a manipulator!" Amanda shrieks. Tertia nods with a smile, "Yes. But tell me since when you're feeling these temperature fluctuations?"

Amanda shrugs and gives her all details about them, how she felt when Mikael attacked her and when Klaus was stabbed with some stake. Finally she nods unpleasantly at the memory. "And also I made her too hot to burn my ass," Klaus remarks, from the situation when they were both intimate, with a smirk earning a glare from his wife.

"Of course, it is because of you," Tertia gives him duh expression. "Me? I am all innocent," Klaus retorts.

"How?" Amanda asks.

Tertia sighs dramatically, "Oh darling. Our mates play important role in our lives. They are the only one who can turn on that switch," she smirks, "Actually our mother who exactly looks like you was one such. That side of powers was not known until she met our father."

"You meant mating..or…" Amanda trails off out in inconvenience. Tertia shakes head, "Ninety nine point nine percent manipulators gained them by their true mates," she says eyeing Klaus who's staring at Amanda completely gone blank.

"Interesting," Elijah says, "What about you both?"

"You mean me and Feli?" she adds when he nods, "Nope! We didn't meet our mates," she says relaxed. Kol who's listening calmly mumbles from corner of his mouth, "Yet."

"So.." Amanda's gaze is down onto the floor, "It meant if anything happened to Klaus, will it drive me crazy?"

Tertia nods slyly, "Mostly but it entirely depends on how much we are attached to our mates. And to mention they can feel what we feel almost like reading our minds."

Amanda smiles at her words and glance at Klaus who's seriously and utterly fell down in bunch of thoughts. She always felt the bond between them from the first moment they met. Right from when they're in London. It nearly gave her heart attack when Klaus said he was about to leave and also when rejected her. Only she knew how much joy she was undergone when she got him back and silently prayed god not to take him away from her until she stops breathing. Never.

**Thanks for reading.. please lemme know whether it's boring or not..through your reviews:)**


	14. My plans

Amanda is literally hoping around. She is so happy she has sisters, a family. "Klaus, can you believe this? Oh my gosh! Rebekah will be so glad to have them around," she exhales dreamily. Klaus huffs sitting on the chair in their room, "Ah, come on love. Now you don't tell me that they will stay here."

Klaus is definitely not happy with this. And now Amanda… is just glaring at him with a pout.

"Don't," he snaps, "Pout. I definitely have other headaches to deal with. So, don't pout."

"But.."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kol is feeling active again; he has always searched for the fun he wants. He has got the prey or toy whatever, he has got a plan so now he wants to go next level. Manipulators! He recalls the previous words of that 'red head.'

Mating helps them to turn on that side of powers. And true mates? Trash. Soul mates blah blah blah. Those things only love stuck can believe.

He smirks dreamily thinking of what he can do with this fragile blonde little one who has been unconscious. Hmm, not bad she is. Kol is been watching her sleeping figure from the door way.

_Sleep my dear. You won't be resting for a while._

Grinning widely he leaves the room. He can play with that red head but now is not at all in mood to hear her deathly warnings. Funny! For the first time he is not going after feisty thing. This is even more surprising when he picked that blonde one of them who seems like somber.

Shaking his head in disgust he thinks about the water works he has to face in the future.

"But they don't have a place to go, Klaus and more over they are my sisters," Amanda's shrieking words and heat coming from the room made Kol to stop at their door. Leaning against the opened door he smirked watching the couple quarreling about those girls.

"Amanda," Klaus voice is stern. "If you are so much concerned about them they you can help them in whatever ways you want. Now just cool down for heaven's sake or your husband's sake," he smirks by the end of sentence getting up from the chair making way to her side.

No, no, no. This is completely against his plan. It's time for Kol to interfere.

"Trouble in paradise, brother?"

Amanda and Klaus turns to Kol who's smirking coolly. Klaus glares at his brother, "Kol what are you doing here?"

"Don't mind me brother but your bickering with your precious wife is so disturbing for others to live in this house," he glances at Amanda who is sitting on bed and sucking her lip vigorously. Klaus roll eyes as Kol continues, "So do you want any help with solving that?"

His smirking face has made Klaus to feel even worse. Before Klaus can respond to that Amanda gets up with worried expression, "He doesn't want my sisters to live along with us, Kol."

Kol raises brow taking to steps towards, "And why is that Nik?"

Klaus stares angrily into space but says nothing and Kol sighs, "I guess this house so spacious that at most twenty people can fit in and that too luxuriously so two more won't do any less," he smiles looking at Amanda. She smiles back happily.

Klaus just watch his brother mildly. Kol is saying this? Unbelievable. He never liked to be surrounded by beating hearts not to mention even he is not happy by Amanda's presence at the beginning. Something is wrong or else he is planning to do something with those sisters.

"Really Kol?" Klaus frowns. Kol understands what his words mean. He smirks, "Of course, brother," he raises hand towards Amanda, "Her family means ours too. Isn't it darling?"

Amanda nods instantly with a smile on her face. Klaus gives them both an impassive gaze.

"So it is set out then. Nik, do you want to join me for a drink?" Kol suggests. Klaus nods blankly to his brother who's leaving already. He turns to Amanda, "This is definitely not over yet."

With that he zooms away making her to stick out tongue after him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kol, are you setting up anything with those sisters?" Klaus asks, suspiciously but still with grin, while he is walking along with Kol which makes him to stop dead in tracks. Giving him an innocent expression, "How can you think such low of me, brother? I'm hurt. Real hurt," he fakes expression.

Klaus narrow eyes at him and starts to speak but Elijah's entrance in the corridor makes him to stop. "Has anyone seen Finn? I can't find him in his room or anywhere else," Elijah sighs.

Kol roll eyes, "Perhaps sitting under some random tree and thinking about how 'bad' we became."

Klaus grins.

"Kol, he is your brother…," Elijah's sentence is cut in the middle by Kol's sigh. "Okay, mother. I got it. Now if please excuse us we will go and have some fun, at least," he walks away coolly.

Klaus pats Elijah's shoulder, "He'll come around Elijah. Give him some time." He follows Kol calmly.

Elijah shakes his head in disgust before retreating to his room. Seriously, they never cared about anything except for enjoyment.

Slamming his door shut he thought to take a bath before reading some book. When he opened his bathroom door he sees lady in front of him under shower naked and singing something he cannot recognize. He gasps making her to turn to his side.

"Hey!" she snarls grabbing the towel. It took seconds for him to catch up what's happening so immediately shut the door.

The lady came right after him with towel wrapped to her body elevating the plump of her chest, "Can't you just knock it before you enter?" she growls. Elijah blinks, "I sincerely apologize for that, Tertia."

"Don't call me that!" she spats. "Tia, okay? Call me Tia."

"Okay," he says uncomfortably gazing her top to bottom.

"That's better. Now apologize properly," she folds arms against body. Elijah sighs, "Wait, wait. This is my room and what exactly are you doing in my room?" he asks with a frown.

Tertia raises brow, "I am sorry, gentle man but I was given this already so it's mine," she smirks reaching for her bag. Elijah's frown deepens. _This girl needs manners._

"Really? Then why cannot we share it," Elijah teases keeping his tone all soft and calm as usual. Tertia glares at him while he continues, "I'm sure both of us can enjoy your stay."

Tertia opens her mouth and closes it repeatedly and snaps, "No thanks! I prefer to be alone."

"Then I will gladly show you another room," he smirks making her to roll eyes.

"Fine! At least give me some time to put on clothes," she growls.

He sighs leaving her by self without even glancing back. When closing door behind he smiles.

'Red head,' is the thought that is prevailing in his mind.

**Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
